Gedächtnisverlust (Episode)
Riker wacht auf der Krankenstation auf und erfährt, dass er inzwischen die ''Enterprise'' kommandiert; er kann sich an die vergangenen 16 Jahre nicht erinnern, die scheinbar vergangen sind. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Nach einem Außenteam-Einsatz erwacht Riker in der Krankenstation. Scheinbar sind 16 Jahre vergangen, an die sich Riker nicht mehr erinnern kann. Er ist mittlerweile Captain der Enterprise, Vater eines Sohnes und Witwer geworden und er hat eine Allianz zwischen der Föderation und den Romulanern vermittelt, die nun zum Abschluss gebracht werden soll. Ein langsamer Computer und das Bild seiner Frau, in dem er die Holofigur Minuet wiederentdeckt, lassen ihn an dieser Zukunftsvision zweifeln. Daraufhin geben sich die Romulaner als Verursacher dieser Zukunftsvison zu erkennen, wie Riker es erwartet hatte. Sie haben mithilfe von Gehirnscannern diese Illusion erschaffen, um an geheime Informationen zu kommen. Er wird in eine Zelle gesperrt, in der auch ein Junge eingesperrt ist, welcher die Vorlage für seinen Sohn gewesen ist. Bei ihrer gemeinsamen Flucht spricht der Junge von Botschafter Tomalak. Nur in der Zukunftsvison gibt es jedoch einen Botschafter Tomalak. Diese kennt der Junge jedoch nicht. Riker erkennt, dass er immer noch in einer Illusion steckt. Riker bringt den Jungen dazu, alles zu erklären: Er ist kein Mensch und wurde von seiner Mutter vor den Feinden seiner Spezies auf dem Planeten versteckt. In den Felsen der Höhle sind Gehirnscanner eingebaut, die ihm eine Illusion nach seinem Willen schaffen können. Dennoch fühlt sich der Junge einsam und wollte Riker mit diesen Illusionen zum Bleiben bewegen. Riker nimmt den Jungen, der in Wirklichkeit Barash heißt, mit auf die Enterprise. Langfassung Prolog Es ist Rikers Geburtstag, was mit einer großen Party in Zehn Vorne gefeiert wird. Die ''Enterprise'' führt eine Sicherheitsüberprüfung des Onias-Systems nahe der romulanischen neutralen Zone durch. Die Mission verläuft ruhig, als die Enterprise vom 3. Planeten des Alpha-Onias-Systems gescannt wird. Dieser Planet ist nach Informationen der Föderation unbewohnt. Da außerdem die Vermutung besteht, dass die Romulaner eine geheime Basis in diesem Sektor haben, unterbricht Picard Rikers Party, damit er ein Außenteam bildet und sich den Planeten näher anguckt. Zur Vorbereitung des Außenteams berichtet Data, dass Alpha-Onias III zwar ein Planet der Klasse M ist, von einem Überwachunsgsteam der Föderation jedoch als verödet und vollkommen unwirtlich eingestuft wurde. Die Sensoren zeigen keine Lebenssignale an, jedoch wird eine Restenergie in einer Höhle zwei Kilometer unterhalb der Planetenoberfläche angezeigt. Lieutenant Commander La Forge, Lieutenant Worf und Commander Riker beamen in diese Höhle. Die Höhle ist riesig. Geordis Tricorder zeigt an, dass in der Höhle einige vulkanische Gase, wie Sulfatdioxid, Methan, und Hydrogensulfit sind, die leicht toxisch sind. Worfs Tricorder zeigt starke magnetische Flüsse an, die nicht näher bestimmt werden können. Die Kommunikation zur'' Enterprise'' ist stark beeinträchtigt. Plötzlich erhöht sich die Gaskonzentration und insbesondere die Methankonzentration deutlich, weshalb das Außenteam sofort an Bord gebeamt werden soll. Dies gelingt jedoch nicht auf Anhieb und das Außenteam verliert das Bewusstsein. Riker erwacht auf einer völlig veränderten Krankenstation mit vielen neuen Monitoren. Er wird von Dr. Crusher mit Captain angeredet und als er sein Spiegelbild in einem Monitor erkennt, sieht er, dass er graue Haare hat und einen veränderten Kommunikator trägt, bei dem das Föderationssymbol auf 4 silbernen Streifen ist und nicht mehr auf einer goldenen ovalen Plakette. Akt I: 16 Jahre in der Zukunft thumb|left| Als Riker wieder auf der Krankenstation erwacht und seine letzte Erinnerung der Außeneinsatz auf Alpha-Onias-III ist, wird er von Dr. Crusher aufgeklärt, dass seitdem bereits 16 Jahre vergangen sind und er vor 9 Jahren Captain der Enterprise geworden ist. 10 Tage zuvor ist bei ihm die altarianischen Enzephalitis ausgebrochen, mit der er sich bei dem Methanunfall auf Alpha-Onias III angesteckt hat, und er ist ins Koma gefallen, aus dem er jetzt wieder erwacht ist. Die altarianische Enzephalitis hat eine Degeneration der Synapsen verursacht, welche für seinen Gedächtnisverlust verantwortlich ist. Durch Kontakt mit Vertrautem hoffen sie, das Riker seine Erinnerungen wiederbekommt. Beverly will deshalb Riker zu seinem Quartier begleiten, da persönliche Erinnerungen am Stärksten sind, und sie sich davon am meisten erhofft, sein Erinnerungsvermögen wieder herzustellen. Da Riker jedoch die Brücke als den Ort auf der Enterprise empfindet, mit dem er am Vertrautesten ist, begibt er sich dorthin. Er muss jedoch den Turbolift zweimal anweisen zur Hauptbrücke zu fahren. Dr. Crusher meint daraufhin, dass der Computer schon den ganzen morgen so langsam arbeite und das Geordi eine Ebene-1-Diagnose des Computers durchführe, um den Fehler zu finden. Auf der Hauptbrücke angekommen muss Riker zu seiner Überraschung feststellen, dass Geordi La Forge keinen Visor mehr trägt, Data sein erster Offizier ist und Worf Datas Platz an der OPS eingenommen hat. Außerdem hat Worf eine Narbe im Gesicht, die er bislang noch nicht hatte und ein Ferengi ist Steuermann der Enterprise. Um seine Verwirrung komplett zu machen, enttarnt sich die ''Decius'', ein romulanischer Warbird, vor der Enterprise mit Picard und Deanna an Bord. Picard ist mittlerweile zum Admiral befördert worden und hat Deana zu seiner Assistentin gemacht. Picard erklärt Riker, warum er sich an Bord der Decius befunden hat: Vier Jahre zuvor hat die Enterprise unter dem Kommando von Captain Riker die Crew eines Warbirds gerettet. Dies hat die Romulaner dazu bewogen, in Verhandlungen mit der Föderation über eine Allianz einzutreten. Riker war der Wortführer der Föderation in den Verhandlungen mit dem romulanischen Imperium, die nun fast abgeschlossen sind. Nun soll der Botschafter der Romulaner an Bord der Enterprise zu den letzten Verhandlungen und der Vertragsunterzeichnung auf Außenposten 23 gebracht werden. Die größte Überraschung ewartet Riker jedoch in seinem Quartier. Begleitet von Deanna trifft er dort auf seinen Sohn, Jean-Luc, der mehr schlecht als recht Posaune spielt. Aber auch durch diesen Schock kommt sein Erinnerungsvermögen nicht zurück. Im Gespräch mit Deanna erfährt Riker, dass seine Frau Min, die Counselor des Schiffes gewesen ist, zwei Jahre zuvor bei einem Shuttleunfall gestorben ist. Riker hat sichtlich Probleme damit all diese Neuigkeiten und Veränderungen zu akzeptieren und zu verstehen. Dennoch bemüht er sich um seinen Sohn, der gerade Posaune übt, und zeigt ihm, wie man sie besser spielt. Um sich mit der neuen Situation vertraut zu machen, ruft er seine Dienstakte auf. Wiederum muss er mehrfach den Befehl wiederholen, bis die gewünschten Informationen auf dem Display erscheinen. Geordi hat den Computerfehler also noch nicht behoben. Schließlich beamt der Botschafter der Romulaner an Bord der Enterprise und wird von Picard, Deanna und Riker begrüßt. Es stellt sich raus, dass Tomalak der romulanische Botschafter ist. Riker zeigt sich sichtlich schockiert, da Tomalak bei einer früheren Begnung auf Nelvana III noch gedroht hat, die Hülle der Enterprise als Siegestrophäe mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Der Botschafter wird nun auf der Enterprise herumgeführt. Währenddessen plaudern die Beteiligten über den bevorstehenden Vertragsabschluss zwischen der Föderation und dem romulanischem Imperium. Riker kann seine Zweifel an diesem Abkommen und seine Abneigung gegen Botschafter Tomalak nur schwer unterdrücken. Auf der Brücke angekommen bittet Riker deshalb Data die Führung von Botschafter Tomalak fortzusetzen, während er mit Picard und Deanna reden will. Im Raum des Captains äußert Riker seine Bedenken wegen der Allianz mit den Romulanern, und vor allem seine Bedenken, die Position von Außenposten 23 preiszugeben, obwohl dieser Außenposten seines Wissens nach bei der Verteidigung der neutralen Zone die Schlüsselrolle zukommt. Deanna beruhigt Riker damit, dass sie keine Täuschung bei Botschafter Tomalak ausmachen kann und er diesen Frieden wirklich will. Picard berichtigt Riker, indem er ihn darüber informiert, dass seit mehreren Jahren Außenposten 23 nur noch eine minimale strategische Bedeutung hat. Genau in diesem Moment wird Riker darüber informiert, dass sein Sohn verletzt auf der Krankenstation ist. Akt II: Enttarnung Jean-Luc hat sich beim Spielen von Parrises squares das Handgelenk gebrochen, als er von der Rampe gefallen ist. Riker weist daraufhin Jean-Luc sehr scharf zurecht, dass er sich den Hals dabei hätte brechen können. Beverly nimmt Riker zur Seite und erinnert ihn daran, in welchem Alter er Parrises squares zum ersten Mal gespielt hat. Sie macht ihm außerdem klar, wie schwierig die Situation für Jean-Luc ist, der nicht nur seine Mutter vor zwei Jahren, sondern durch den Gedächtnisverlust im Prinzip jetzt auch seinen Vater verloren hat. Dagegen wirkt das Problem das Riker 16 Jahre fehlen geradezu lächerlich. Von da an bemüht Riker sich intensiv um die Beziehung zu Jean-Luc. Er spricht mit Jean-Luc über seine Angst davor Vater zu sein. Es entwickelt sich eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden. Er verspricht z. B. mit ihm auf dem Holodeck im Curtis-Creek-Programm fischen zu gehen. Daraufhin erzählt sein Sohn von seinen Erinnerungen an das Curtis-Creek-Programm und an seine Mutter. Dies bewegt Riker dazu sich die visuellen Aufzeichnungen seiner Familie anzugucken. Als er ein Bild seiner Frau sehen möchte, streikt der Computer erneut. Sein Sohn hilft ihm, in dem er die Familienbilder zur Sternzeit 58416 aufruft. Als Riker in dieser Aufzeichnung die Bilder seiner ehemaligen Frau sieht, erkennt er, dass er nie mit dieser Frau verheiratet gewesen sein kann, denn das Bild seiner Frau entpricht dem von Minuet. Minuet ist aber nur ein Hologramm, und keine reale Frau gewesen. Dies überzeugt ihn, in einer Illusion zu sein. In diesem Moment wird Riker von Ltn. Com. La Forge auf die Brücke gerufen. Wegen Fluktuationen in den Antimaterieeindämmungsfeldern musste Geordi den Warpantrieb abschalten. Riker fährt Geordi an, warum er Geordi vertrauen solle, das Antriebsproblem in den Griff zu bekommen, wo er nicht einmal innerhalb von 30 Stunden die Ebene-1-Diagnose abgeschlossen hat, obwohl er normalerweise nur 4 Stunden dafür brauche. Er entlarvt die Illusion weiter, indem er Worf nach der Entstehung seiner Narbe im Gesicht fragt, worauf Worf keine Antwort geben kann und indem er Data nach Flugdauern zu Außenposten 23 bei verschiedenen Warpfaktoren fragt, die Data nicht in angemessener Zeit berechnen kann. Außerdem verschleift Data Worte miteinander, was er sonst nie macht. Riker ist nicht mehr bereit in dieser Illusion mitzuspielen. Daraufhin bricht Tomalak die Illusion ab, ganz wie Riker es wohl erwartet hat. Die „''Enterprise''“ löst sich auf und Riker findet sich auf einem romulanischen Holodeck wieder. Akt III: Eine romulanische Scharade Während ein Holografiegerät die Veränderungen an Riker rückgängig macht, erklärt Tomalak ihm, dass sie mithilfe von Nervenscannern und dem Holodeck diese fiktionale Zukunft erschaffen haben, um an die Position von Außenposten 23 zu gelangen. Tomalak möchte wissen, woran Riker die Täuschung erkannt hat und Riker erklärt ihm, dass das Bild seiner Frau zu einer Holodeckfigur gehörte. Davon ist Tomalak sehr überrascht, da Rikers Gefühle für diese Frau echt und intensiv sind. Auf die Frage Rikers, warum die Romulaner die Position von Außenposten 23 nicht mit ihren Scannern direkt herausfinden konnten, antwortet Tomalak, dass die Scanner für romulanische Gehirnmuster ausgelegt sind, und bei menschlichen Gehirnen wenig geeignet sind, weshalb Lücken existierten. Diese Ausrede nimmt Riker Tomalak nicht ab, da die Illusion der Enterprise perfekt war bis hin zu Gerüchen und Geräuschen. Riker wird daraufhin in eine Zelle gesperrt. Auf dem Weg zur Zelle erzählt Tomalak, dass das Außenteam ganz in die Nähe der romulanischen Station gebeamt wurde und sie deshalb nur das Transportersignal Rikers ablenken mussten, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Die anderen beiden Mitglieder des Außenteams haben die Romulaner auf die Enterprise beamen lassen. In der Zelle befindet sich bereits ein Gefangener, der nach Tomalak die physische Vorlage für seinen Sohn gewesen ist und daher genau wie Jean-Luc aussieht. Nachdem Riker das Vertrauen des Jungen erlangt hat, berichtet dieser, dass er Ethan sei und zusammen mit seinen Eltern gefangen genommen wurde. Er ist mit seinen Eltern auf einer Forschungsstation auf Meridian VI am Rande der neutralen Zone gewesen, als diese von den Romulaner überfallen wurde. Weder von der Station noch von dem Angriff auf die Station weiß Riker etwas. Über den Aufenthaltsort seiner Eltern oder den Grund seiner Gefangenschaft, weiß Ethan nichts. Riker verspricht ihm, sie beide aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Daraufhin berichtet Ethan, dass er schon einmal geflohen sei und ein Versteck kenne, in dem sie von den Romulanern nicht gefunden werden können. Bei seiner letzten Flucht fanden sie ihn nur, weil er aus seinem Versteck kam, um sich Nahrung zu besorgen. Als Tomalak und ein Begleiter wieder in die Zelle kommen, um Riker nach den Koordinaten von Außenposten 23 zu fragen, überwältigen Ethan und er ihre beiden Bewacher und fliehen in Ethans Versteck. Dies ist ein alter unbenutzter Lagerraum, der vergessen wurde, als die Tunnel der romulanischen Station umgebaut worden sind. Akt IV: Nicht Ethan, sondern Barash Bei der Suche nach den Gefangenen scannen die Romulaner das Versteck von Ethan und Riker. Dennoch werden sie nicht entdeckt. Ethan behauptet, dass etwas in den Wänden sei, was ihre Sensoren behindere. Riker hakt nach, ob Schwermetalle in den Wänden sind und Ethan bejaht dies. Ethan hat während seiner letzten Flucht einen Plan der Station angefertigt. Anhand der Karte diskutieren sie ihre Fluchtoptionen. Ein Shuttle zu stehlen wird von Riker verworfen, da die Romulaner ihrem eigenen Shuttle zu leicht folgen könnten. Stattdessen möchte Riker eine Nachricht an die Enterprise senden. Ethan erwidert, dass die Kommunikation nur durch das Stimmmuster von Botschafter Tomalak aktiviert werden kann. Riker stutzt daraufhin. Botschafter Tomalak existierte nur in der Zukunftsvison für ihn, die Ethan nicht kennen kann. Riker bedrängt ihn die Wahrheit zu sagen, zu erklären welche Rolle er hier spielt. Daraufhin stürmen Romulaner in das Versteck. Doch Riker wird klar, dass er immer noch in einer Illusion steckt. Riker beendet die Illusionen mit den Worten "Ich habe keine Lust mehr zu spielen" und wirft Tomalak den erbeuteten romulanischen Disruptor zu. Die Illusion löst sich auf und Riker steht zusammen mit dem Jungen wieder in der Höhle, in die er und sein Außenteam hineingebeamt worden sind. Der Junge wird als Verursacher der Illusionen deutlich. Die Enterprise kann nun das Signal von Riker wieder empfangen und nimmt Kontakt zu ihm auf. Riker bittet die Enterprise auf Empfang zu bleiben und bringt den Jungen dazu, alles zu erklären: Er berichtet, dass er von seiner Mutter hier versteckt wurde, als ihr Heimatplanet angegriffen und sein Volk getötet wurde. Seine Mutter wurde ebenfalls von diesen Angreifern ermordet. Sie hat die Neuralscanner und das Holodeck in den Felsen zurückgelassen, damit sie ihrem Kind eine Illusion nach seinem Willen schaffen können. Er fühlt sich jedoch alleine, weil er keinen Kontakt zu real existierenden Wesen hat. Um Riker zum Bleiben zu bewegen hat er die Illusionen erschaffen und die Form eines menschlichen Kindes angenommen. Riker will wieder auf die Enterprise zurück. Er bietet dem Jungen an, mit auf die Enterprise zu kommen, um nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Der Junge nimmt daraufhin seine wahre Gestalt an und sagt, dass er Barash heiße. Riker und der friedlich gesinnte Barash beamen an Bord der Enterprise. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Minuet ist eine holografische Figur, die von den Bynaren geschaffen wird, um Commander Riker von der Entführung der Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) abzulenken. Die Figur des Tomalak, gespielt von Andreas Katsulas, taucht als romulanischer Befehlhaber eines Warbirds schon in den Folgen und vor. Riker erwähnt in der Folge, dass Tomalak gedroht hatte, die Hülle der Enterprise als Siegestrophäe mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Damit wird durch Riker Bezug zum Aufeinandertreffen in der Episode hergestellt. thumb|Rikers gefälschte Personalakte In der Episode fälscht ein Wesen einen Lebenslauf William T. Rikers für die nächsten 16 Jahre. Demnach ist Riker seit Sternzeit 47203 Captain der [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. Im Jahr 2379 übernimmt der frisch zum Captain ernannte William T. Riker tatsächlich das Kommando über die USS Titan. ( ) Sonstiges Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) spielt in dieser Episode nicht mit. In der Zukunftsillusion trägt kein Offizier Pins an seinem Kragen; stattdessen ist der Rang am Kommunikationsabzeichen über der linken Brust erkennbar. So weisen z.B. vier Balken hinterm Sternenflottensymbol den Captain aus. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Gedaechtnisverlust en:Future Imperfect (episode) es:Future Imperfect fr:Future Imperfect (épisode) it:Futuro imperfetto (episodio) ja:悪夢のホログラム（エピソード） nl:Future Imperfect pl:Future Imperfect